darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zom-B Circus
|image = |date = April 17th 2014 |author = |series = Zom-B |publisher = Simon & Schuster }} Zom-B Circus is a short, additional book, not part of the main storyline, though it does tie in with it. According to the author, it is best read between books 4 and 8 of the series. Synopsis Cat Ward is a bored, unhappy teacher in B Smith's school. On the day of the zombie apocalypse, she does anything she can to escape, and actually starts to enjoy life more in the following days and weeks than she ever did before. But somebody has an eye on her... somebody who is intrigued by her ruthlesness... The circus has come to town. The ringmaster is calling the shots. But what does he want with Cat Ward? Story Cat Ward a female teacher at B Smith’s school who believes there are no second chances in life. B makes fun of her, a few days later the zombie apocalypse happens while she is telling off some students. As the zombies are coming for them she throws one of her students to them and pushes two others afterwards, then she throws a chair through the window and jumps away towards the front of the building, she throws a few more kids to the zombies, until she escapes. Leaving the school behind. Someone however was watching her and sends one of his mutants to follow her. She spent the next few weeks making only a few mistakes, but never the mistake to not look out for number one. A house in Muswell Hill becomes her base. The only ones she cares about are her sister and her family, she tried to find them but couldn’t. She met some groups of survivors including Emma and her son Declan. And their leader Shaun, who she likes and tells the truth about what she knows, instead of feeding them misinformation. He tells her about Stansted airport being in control of the military and the rumour they are flying people away to safe islands. She decides to go there, she first scouts ahead to Tottenham Hale train station. She gets a creeping feeling and a whistle blows and dozens of zombies emerge as they chases her, more and more join in and she also hears more whistles. At Tottenham Hotspur Stadium she gets cornered and decides to make her final stand. But then ducks into an open gate, she closes it on the hand of a zombie then when she celebrates her safety a whistle sounds behind her. She walks through the empty stadium, she finds a whistle but has the sense not to put it in her mouth. When she comes to the pitch she sees a huge circus tents has been erected in the middle of it. A sign on it reads Mr. Dowling’s Emporium of Wonders, she ten sees that the stadium is packed with zombies, every seat of it is filled with the living dead. She enters the tent and meets one of the mutants Kinslow who tells her Dowling is waiting for her. He leads her to a throne inside and she sees the seats are filled by other mutants and the grey-skinned babies. When she asks Kinslow who Mr. Dowling is, he points at the performing clown in the middle of the tent. He comes over to stroke her cheek and let out a moth from his mouth, he smashes it smears on his lips and kisses her. He then wants her to sit on his lap, a mutant girl named Claudia comes in, he leaps up then comes back to demand her sword, which she gives him. He lops off some zombie head then sits down on the throne and motions her to sit back in his lap, which she does. A mutants named Jaundince Jack then starts juggling with the severed heads. His act continues and is followed by a zombie trapeze act which fails to the delight of the mutants. The next act involves a fat zombie and flaming brain matter that he eats to his detriment and eventual demise. The final act comes on, a human cannonball act with real humans. The Bearmans, her sister Jules, nephew George and her husband Paul. Paul is shot out of it first, she doesn’t want to look but Kinslow tells her, they will torture them first if she refuses to look. She opens her eyes and Dowling gets up again, wanting to get involved. Her sister is shot out off it next. She is then forced to come up and lies to George telling him, his parents are fine. She then is presented the choice to swap places for a chance George might life, she takes too long to decide and her nephew is shot out of the cannon. Several acts follow the cannon but she barely registers them. A lull happens in the acts and she is led to the centre of the ring, Kinslow tells her they were there on Z day at her school. They saw her sacrifice several student and they might let her join them if she can tame the zombies. He then shows of how they control the zombies with their whistles and tosses her one. Kinslow wants to start but Dowling stops him, he then tells her Dowling is offering her a lifeline as one of his servants to become a mutant like them. All she has to do is answer one question, what did she think of Becky Smith? She doesn’t like the idea of teaming up with Becky Smith so she lies and tells them that she was an ignorant scumbag who would not amount to anything. This answer upsets them and she tries to take her answer in the opposite direction but it is too late, Kinslow steps backwards and the zombies in the ring all come for her. And all her weapons are gone, the zombies crowd in around her and she starts to recognize them. They are all the people she sacrificed to stay alive, the bear down on her, fingers dig into her skulls and she thinks that sometimes there are seconds changes in death. Navigation